The Nightosphere Empire
The Nightosphere Empire is a empire led by Marceline's dad (Hunson Abadeer) and his forces. They have been the main antagonists for The V Team Island Adventure with Uka Uka as their representative in that story and The Great Time Travel Adventure where Hunson took full charge In The V Team Island Adventure there was no trace of this existing until Uka Uka's defeat where Hunson revealed himself as the man behind the man and thus the empire. During a confrontation with the heroes he was defeated by the B Team and the V Team. Hunson returned in the following adventure with new allies and allies from the previous two adventures to from the NightoSphere Empire. Hunson used his army to achieve his plans and he managed to conquer the Multi-Universe through manipulation of everyone and he took it for his allies. Despite everything most of his army was defeated/killed by the heroes while he was defeated by Lizbeth and her cunning. He and Lockdown are the only survivors as they both are immortal, and Lockdown has been gathering Hunson new members to his empire once they try to take over the Multi-Universe again They do just that and nearly succeed but they are foiled again by Lizbeth, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, the Justice League. the X-Men, the Avengers and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles They appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny like Discord and Sigma. Fury believes they're the villains but when proven wrong Lizbeth and Hunson team up to stop the villains for many reasons. During the event of Nightoshpere's Most Wanted, they begin to hunt down the Thunder Syndicate and put Romeo Conbolt in the death row. Allies: The Inferno Clan of Hell, the Russian Alliance Enemies: The B Team, the V Team, Slade's ensemble, M.O.D.A.B, the Dystopia League, the Sigma Organization, The Thunder Synidacte, Members Main Members Hunson Abadeer Lockdown Amon Agent Smith Dracula Death Count Dooku Dr. Wily Maximus I.Q Dreadwing Other Members Bird Brain Captain Barbossa Dark Laser David Xanatos Derek Simmons Eric Cartman Grey Fox Hank Scorpio Hondo Ohnaka Ivan Vanko Jack Smith Jack Spicer Manfred Powell Minimus P.U. Meldar Prime Mok Mr. E Puma Loco Robot Devil Plankton Vector Warp Darkmatter William Dunbar Dick Jones Hades(Ghosts 'n Goblins) Turbo Lord Vyce Regina Mills Lizdark Ares HunsonAbadeer.jpg imagesCAZOFAFK.jpg amon.jpg agent_smith.jpg momageddon-clip-1.jpg Barbossa_sc3.jpg Review_CountDookuTCW_stillA.jpg WhenLosersAttack-Tmp-055.jpg 250px-DraculaPortraitEcclesia.jpg Castlevania_Boss_Death.png Dr__Wily.jpg RE6_Derek.jpg Xanatos.jpg south_park_cartman-1045.jpg hank_scorpio.jpg Grayfox.jpg 306170.jpg Hondo_tank.png Jack-Being-Silly-xiaolin-showdown-32332280-449-336.png article-0-07A145EC000005DC-1_634x524.jpg mp.jpg 617712_57bbf7aecf_o.jpg 180px-Screen_shot_2010-09-17_at_2_43_23_PM.png 1655171-robot_devil___when_you_re_evil_0003_large.jpg 3402572.png Meldar.jpg mok21.jpg Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-21699924-200-200.jpg pumaLoco-1.jpg victor.jpg Warp_Darkmatter.jpg -William-william-dunbar-11683270-748-590.jpg Lord vyce.gif 625969-dreadwing.jpg Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg Regina mills.jpg Lizdark0.jpg Ares 2.jpg Temporary Members Selim Bradley Scott the Paildramon Paildramon 6.jpg 10994922_635657213203124_5735936520650285297_n.jpg Former Members Hans the Puffin Noob Vega Scorpion Darkwarrior Duck Lien Da Ra's Al Ghul (Batman Begins) Deceased Members from the old empire Taurus Bulba Alternate Doofenschimtz Brother Blood The Joker The Master Blackfire Chuckles the Silly Piggy Eddy's brother Eggman Nega Magica De Spell The Chameleon Me-Mow Snowball Professor Hinkle The Noid Savio the Snake The Kanker Sisters Uka Uka Affiliations Uka Uka's Forces The Joker's Forces Category:Groups Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Sigma and his League Category:Allies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Characters Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire